Happy Birthday!
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Birthday of a few charactors i ramdomly chose with my friend. Second chapter is about Zelda's birthday and Skye burned down the whole kitchen. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Skye's birthday, 2nd Feb

**Me: I had this idea for sometime for now but i wasn't sure i should post it but, oh well...**

**_Disclamier:_**

**_Do i have to do it everytime? I only own my OCs alright?!_**

* * *

**Skye was skipping around Black Order trying to find her friends or better, something to eat. She quickly skipped into the kitchen and the first thing she saw was a huge cake covered with strawberry icing (her favorite). **_**I'm sure that no one would mind if I taste it! **_**She thought. **

**A few minutes before, everyone in Black Order, except Kanda, Miranda and Dawn pulled a plot for Skye as she kept pulling pranks on them. And, of course, they knew where to find her. The chances of finding Skye in the kitchen were extremely high.**

**When she was about to take a bite, a huge bag cooped her in.**

"**Hey! Who turned the light out?"**

"**I did!" Zelda said as she darkened her voice.**

"**Let me out!"**

"**Forget it!" Dusk shouted with a darkened voice.**

**The rest of the Black Order stiffened a few giggle. They took Skye to Dawn's room and lock her in Dawn's closet. It was perfect because Dawn was in the library and couldn't be bothered about anything.**

**They started running to the cafeteria to help with the preparations. **

**Skye started sulking in the closet for about 5 hours until Dawn returned and opened the door to her closet to get her general coat. At that point, Skye stumbled out of the closet.**

"**SKYE!!!"**

"**It wasn't me! I swear!"**

"**GET OUT!"**

"**Yep!" was all Skye managed as Dawn kicked her out of her room.**

**Skye returned to her room to change and wait for dinner. Dawn was ready and had just finished reading a book when Genesis dragged her to the cafeteria.**

"**What's up with you guys today?" Dawn asked confused.**

"**It's Skye's birthday, silly!" Twilight laughed.**

**Cloud managed to drag Skye to the cafeteria and what greeted her was a loud happy birthday.**

"**Alright! Whose idea was to locked Skye up in my closet?!" Dawn demanded.**

**Everyone, except Kanda, Miranda and Skye started running for their life with Dawn chasing them. Skye started laughing.**

"**This is my best birthday ever!"**


	2. Zelda's birthday, 9th June

__ **Me: Skye is so going to die! =P I love it when Skye gets into trouble!**

* * *

_**What the heck am I doing here? **_**Sora wondered as she looked around the kitchen. A split second ago, Sora was in her room reading a book and the next second she was out here with Skye and the others. **

"**Skye, can you tell us what we're doing in the kitchen?" Twilight asked, totally confused. **

"**Have you all forgotten whose birthday is it today?" Skye asked dumbfounded at their memory. **

"**Yes…" all of them mumbled. **

"**For heaven's sake! It's Zelda birthday!"**

"**So we're going to make a cake for her?" Ike asked still a little confused. **

"**Yeah!" **

"**Wouldn't Dawn kill us? You know how she's like…" Road asked unsure of what to do. **

"**She's in the library and you know how she's like if we disturb her while she's reading." **

**That made everyone shut up and start cooking. **

**Sora, Dusk, Twilight and Road were responsible for making the cake (a chocolate cake to be exact), Road did the icing with Tiki and Kanda was trying to prevent Skin from tasting or even laying a finger on it. Link, Dante and Zhalia tried to keep Zelda out of the kitchen, Ike, Cloud and Marth made the cupcakes (each had a really weird shape) and Skye was cooking (something they feared most) or least trying to.**

**When the group was done with their tasks, they heard an ear-piercing scream, which came from Skye. Apparently, she spilled some oil on the stove and it caught on fire. **

"**OHMYSUNNYBUNNY HELP!" Skye screamed as her voice rang through the whole Black Order. **

**Dawn heard her voice and groaned. Half-heartedly, she got up and rushed to the kitchen. **

**When she arrived there, the scene was chaotic. She got a hold of Aqua and told her to calm the flames. **

**When the fire died down, the group knew what to expect, a scolding from Dawn. **

"**What the heck were you guys thinking?! Do you want to get killed?!" **

"**We wanted to ask you for help but Skye-" Road started. **

"**Skye's an idiot!" **

"**Hey!" Skye pouted.**

"**Shut up, it's true. Always come to me if you want to cook! You all got that?" Dawn shouted. **

"**Yes ma'm!" **

**The girls managed to save the cake and so did the guys with the cup cakes. The most surprising thing was, with only two mess tins, a portable stove, some solid fuel and a box of matches, Skye made agar-agar that, not only was edible, but tasted good as well. Without burning anything down of course. **

Zelda, on the other hand, was amused. She enjoyed the chaotic scene and was laughing all the way through it. She also enjoyed her birthday to the fullest (something that was very rare). The very next day, the news that Skye burned down the kitchen at Black Order made the newspapers, which also, unfortunately, happens to be Dawn's birthday.

* * *

********

Review please?


End file.
